


杜库的遗产（Legacy of Dooku）

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杜库留下一份神秘的遗产，揭开了不为人知的故事，这影响着欧比旺日后的生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	杜库的遗产（Legacy of Dooku）

**Author's Note:**

> (主要就是尤达这一脉的粮，尤达杜库，杜库奎刚，奎刚欧比旺，欧比旺阿纳金，)

绝地圣殿已经沦陷，数百计绝地被追杀或者逃亡在外，信标还在发着信号。  
“我是欧比旺·肯诺比大师，我沉痛的通知我们的绝地武士团和共和国已经沦陷，帝国的黑暗凌驾于我们之上，这条信息是警告和提醒所有幸存的绝地，相信原力，不要回圣殿，我们时代已经终结，我们的未来笼罩疑云，远离科洛桑，躲避追捕，保持隐秘，但要坚强，我们每个人的信念，信心与友谊都将接受新的挑战，但我们一定要坚持，期待新的希望的曙光，愿原力与我们同在。永远”  
尤达站在停机坪上，为了追寻奎刚的指示，继续钻研死后如何在原力中保存意识，他即将前往达戈巴，看着科洛桑的落日，他叹了口气，转身看了看远处的绝地圣殿，绝地圣殿依然耸立在那里，依然庄严肃立。  
“尤达大师……”欧比旺肯诺比的声音从身后传来，尤达注意到他抱着的那个婴儿早已熟睡。“我们该走了。”  
“等等，你。有一件事情，我们要做。”尤达叹了口气。“塞伦诺，我要去。”  
“那是杜库的家乡，你为什么要去哪里?”欧比旺很明显被这个决定吓到了。“那里很可能有埋伏。”  
“一个老朋友我要见。你的陪同我需要。”尤达拄着拐杖走上飞船，欧比旺愣怔了半天，但还是跟了上去。坐在驾驶员位置上，欧比旺终于忍不住问道。“您一定也了解这种感受吧?”  
尤达没有回复，只是注视着面前的仪器。“不会断这种联系，什么样子无论他变成。”  
欧比旺没有继续问，记忆回到三年前的吉奥诺西斯。自己重伤倒在地上，阿纳金被砍掉一只手躺在自己的腿上。杜库逃走了，尤达只身一人站在不远处叹气。虽然吉奥诺西斯战役取得了胜利，但这一切在尤达大师看来只是一场战争的开始。自从尤达遭逢老徒弟杜库后，他一直保持沉默，虽然他不知道他们之间的情谊有多深，但他唯一知道就是尤达虽然一直教授幼徒但他基本上不收徒弟，他不知道是什么改变了他，破例收了杜库为徒。然后梅斯·温杜等人。当时尤达并没有给杜库太多评价，只是说他加入了黑暗面，他就会欺骗和用谎言来隐瞒真相。  
自从成为奎刚的徒弟后，欧比旺对杜库并陌生，奎刚师父每次提到杜库他都是一脸敬佩地露出笑容。说起这个杜库大师是一个剑术超高的大师，尤其是在Makashi式上最有成就，我真心希望把你引荐给他，但欧比旺一直不想见杜库，他不想听到那种批评的言语，奎刚教徒无方，毁了奎刚的名声，毁了他这一脉的传承。  
后来，当奎刚的死讯传回科洛桑后，他更不想见到杜库了。他畏惧了，更畏惧是怕杜库说因为他而害死了奎刚，那一天对他来说他永远难忘，那一天他真正成为了他一直梦寐以求的绝地武士，但他也付出很大的代价，这个代价让他无法承受，失去了他最爱最亲的师父奎刚，于是他借口继续外出执行任务。避开与杜库的见面。  
为了完成师父的遗愿，他担任起奎刚的职位。成为了小阿纳金天行者的师父。但他知道他宁愿奎刚成为阿纳金的师父而不是自己。  
值得欧比旺欣慰的是，他的小阿纳金天行者在他的细心培养下，终于长大成人，他终于体会到奎刚看着自己长大成人的心情了，而自己也慢慢的步入中年。看着他从学徒逐渐磨砺成绝地武士，成为共和国的将军，成为克隆人战争中难民的希望，欧比旺倍感荣耀。  
收阿索卡·塔诺为徒，也是他亲眼目睹阿纳金成长的一个过程，他本以为阿纳金会学会放手，但一直觉得自己失败了，因为自己就没有学会放手怎么让阿纳金做到呢？有时候他回忆起奎刚，那慈祥和蔼的面孔不在微笑而是一脸严肃的注视着他，谴责他没有教导好阿纳金。  
“我做不到。”欧比旺自言自语。尤达大师回过头，看了看他。  
“很多要学，我们还有。”尤达慢慢地将头转回去，注视着仪器表。  
“我没想到我会如此失败，我……我把奎刚教我的都传授给他了。”欧比旺哽咽着，虽然和穆斯法塔决斗已经过去将近一天了，但他一直没有合眼，他知道他一闭眼脑海中浮现的就是阿纳金被火吞噬着，用假肢艰难地撑着地面往上爬的景象。  
泪水已经让欧比旺的视线变得模糊，他痛心疾首的喊到，“你是天选之子，你应该消灭西斯，而不是加入他们，你本应带给原力平衡，而不是将它领入黑暗。”  
“我恨你！”阿纳金，不，达斯·维德的声音刺痛着他的心。  
欧比旺向下望去。火苗舔噬着阿纳金的袍子边缘，他的长发被熏黑了，开始变焦了。欧比旺不忍注视，那个自己付出大量心血教导的徒弟，他曾经爱的好兄弟，阿纳金被火苗吞噬着，欧比旺感觉自己的心也一同被火烧着。“你曾是我的兄弟，阿纳金，我曾经那么爱你。”  
“当杜库堕落到黑暗面的时候，您又是怎么度过的。”欧比旺终于忍不住问道。  
尤达不语，记忆回到了多年之前，他拄着拐杖走进圣殿，他参加过很多葬礼，但这次的葬礼让他彻底感到伤心，奎刚早就提到西斯归来了，然而正是自己的和委员会的盲目的自信害死了他。失去一个优秀的绝地大师真的很惋惜。他看见杜库站在不远处正在等着他。他慢慢地走过去。

“我准备离开绝地武士团。”尤达看了看站在身边的杜库，从纳布消息传回来，尤达发现他的老徒弟一夜之间老了许多，憔悴的面容显得更加苍老。之前还没有全白的头发一夜之间变成雪一样白。听到这句话，尤达一时间感觉像什么东西插了自己胸口一样，这是他八百多年从未有过的感受。他紧握着拐杖，叹了口气，问道:“做这样的决定为什么?因为奎刚?”  
“这是很久的决定了，我说过，如果再次有死亡事情发生我就离开绝地武士团。奎刚只不过是让我再也没有牵挂了。”  
“如果你离开，失落的二十人，你会变成。”尤达感觉自己的嘴唇微微颤抖。杜库没有说话，只是把头转向正前面，看着窗外的飞行器。“我想这对我来说是一个正确的选择，也许正向当年你说的，我是该去最黑暗的地方，离开这里，去外面的世界看看。”  
“还有半句话，你忘记了。”尤达补充到。  
“一旦迷失了，一定要回头看看这个花园，灯火，我会为你点亮。”杜库不耐烦地说。“我厌倦了绝地武士团为议会充当工具，我厌倦了您那套腐朽的信条，是您的过于自信害死了奎刚·金。是您仅仅因为我那个曾经的徒弟科玛里·沃萨太具有攻击性就终止了她的训练，让她差点死在班多那里。”  
“你的选择，我尊重，但，绝地你永远都是，我的徒弟，你永远都是。”尤达梗住了，慢慢转身离开。  
就在他要离开房间的时候，他听见杜库的声音“曾有那么多学徒离开绝地武士团，你没有阻止，为什么偏偏在意我?”  
他停住了，但是没有回头也没有回复，在意他，为什么，他这样问自己。他知道他是该放手了。  
杜库离开的那天，尤达和梅斯·温杜亲自来送别。但杜库并有有露面，Oppo Rancisis说只是天不亮就离开了，他让帮他带个口信。说“既然离开那就不要送别了，依依不舍岂不是要更难受。”  
尤达笑了，杜库果然还是杜库，依然那么傲慢，行为独树一帜。甚至连他带的徒弟也是跟他极其相似。拒绝担任委员会的成员，但却苦心专研剑术。  
但是杜库的离开让尤达很担心，他担心他会堕落到黑暗面，直到当杜库以独立星际邦联领袖出现在公众面前，直到越来越多的势力加入分离主义，尤达就愈发地发现这种师徒连接越来越脆弱，直到吉奥诺西斯战役爆发，克隆人战争真正开始，他意识到他的老徒弟早已经走上一条不归路了。他曾经独自去Vjun和杜库谈论黑暗面，试图完成当年的承诺，当你在黑暗中迷失的时候，我会为你照明，那一次他头一次注意到他的老徒弟是那么的苍老，动摇在他的心里，他能感觉到，  
“When you fall ,catch you I will.”尤达永远无法忘记自己六十多年前对他的承诺。然而肯诺比和天行者的到来却打断了这一切。杜库再次逃入黑暗深处。他失败了，他没有抓住他，他没有挽救回他。  
当飞船抵达塞伦诺的时候，一间豪华的大房子映入眼帘。自从杜库死在天行者剑下，分离主义势力元气大伤。杜库的家族也一时间没落了。  
“果然很气派！”欧比旺看着这个富丽堂皇的宅子“虽然有些破落但仍然覆盖不了往日的奢华。”，突然一个战术指挥机器人朝他们走过来。欧比旺拔出光剑，却不料被尤达拦住。  
“给我们发的信号，是你。”尤达问道。  
“是的，我是YD-A2，你们可以叫我A2 。是杜库主人(Master Dooku)的私人机器人。”那个机器人回复到。  
“杜库大师?(Master Dooku)”欧比旺不屑的回复到。“是泰拉纳斯邪恶大师吧。”  
机器人没有回复，只是晃了晃已经老化的躯干，说。“请您跟我过来。”  
欧比旺紧跟着尤达大师走进正厅，之间机器人将一个信息盘，一段录像出现在欧比旺面前。  
“请您一定要看看这些录像。虽然杜库主人想要清除掉这些，但我觉得你们有必要看一看。”A2恳求道。  
欧比旺点了点头，尤达也答应了。  
幽暗的走廊里，镜头在晃动，一扇门打开了。这是一间昏暗的牢房，不断传来原力闪电伴随着痛苦的尖叫的声音，面前的杜库并没有因为有人进来而停止释放原力闪电。“A2，准备开始吧。”杜库低沉的声音命令到。  
欧比旺感觉此时的杜库并不是像战场上遇到的杜库，而是另一种。他看了看A2 机器人。问道，“这是什么情况。”  
A2机器人用缓慢的机器声音回复。“我是达斯西迪厄斯安排在杜库主人身边的指挥机器人，要我定期汇报杜库的一举一动，然而杜库主人知道事实真相，暗地里将我改装成他的私人机器人，每当他发出语音命令'我准备好了'就是要修改和整合录像，将整合的伪造的录像同时传送给达斯西迪厄斯。”  
欧比旺不解，A2机器人继续说:“请您继续看吧。”  
欧比旺继续狐疑地看着记录。  
“现在没有任何人可以监视我们了，摩尔!”当听到这个名字的时候，欧比旺吞了一下口水。杜库转过身看着那个扎布拉克人。  
“现在是时候解决你我之间的私人恩怨了。”杜库低沉的声音令欧比旺顿时毛骨悚然。  
“杜库，一个绝地叛徒，我能和你有什么恩怨。”摩尔的语气特别不屑。

“看来你的忘性真的很大呀。”杜库横起眉毛，狠狠地盯着他。“作为绝地我可以不能选择报仇，但我现在已经不是绝地了!”又一股蓝色的原力闪电从杜库的右手指间逬出，刺入摩尔的胸膛。伴随着摩尔的尖叫声，杜库再次加大了力度。  
“你忘记了，那我就帮你记起!”杜库咬着牙挤出这句话。一次又一次闪电刺入摩尔的胸膛。当摩尔虚弱地吊挂在柱子上，面部由于疼痛扭曲着。  
“哈哈哈哈”摩尔突然笑了起来。“杜库，你果然没有让我失望。复仇不是绝地的方式。没错，你的徒弟奎刚·金就是死在我的剑……”突然摩尔感觉喉咙被什么掐住，一瞬间说不出话，得意的表情仍然还挂在脸上。他努力吐出“杜库，你这个绝地叛徒，如果你想为你的徒弟报仇的话现在就杀了我!”  
杜库松开手，嘴唇紧闭，并没有说话。  
“哈哈哈——”摩尔嘲笑道。“你和欧比旺肯诺比一样，都是懦夫！”  
杜库低下头，放下手。  
“我感觉到你内心的愤怒，你当年就想报仇，你至今也放不下奎刚·金，没错，你当时确实恨不得找到我，恨不得杀了我，奎刚·金的死让你彻底对议会和绝地武士团失望了，你离开绝地，你认为黑暗面可以实现你的理想抱负。你亲手杀死了塞弗迪亚斯，作为你加入西斯的投名状。”  
杜库嘴角颤抖着，并没有恼怒。  
“你太愚蠢了，你太自负了！”摩尔继续笑道。“你以为你能够推翻达斯西迪厄斯。简直太荒谬了。你以为你会夺走了我的所有，你错了，是我夺走了你的一切！杜库。”  
“你觉得你看穿了我?”杜库的声音有些颤抖。  
“难道不是吗？”摩尔把头歪到一边。继续说，“你会失去所有，你的权力，你的地位，你的家产，支持和追随你的人都会一个个离你而去，最后只剩下你一个人，一无所有。你从来觉得你不会失败，你觉得失败怎么可能属于你。但我敢说，你会败得一塌糊涂。”  
欧比旺注意到杜库紧握着拳头，他瞥了一眼旁边的尤达大师。尤达只是静静地看着记录。  
“哦，你觉得我说的有些再理，”摩尔勾起嘴角露出笑容。“从我杀死奎刚那天，你就已经失去了所有！”  
“够了！”杜库一下子扼住摩尔的喉咙。“你说够了吗？”  
“你见过你的绝地师父，你觉得他会比你现在的师父更爱你?”摩尔努力挤出话来。“When you fall, catch you I will！”摩尔突然笑得更开心了。“多么动人的承诺呀，可惜呀，可惜，你不再是他的徒弟了，就像那个破碎的贝壳，再也无法复原一样，你已经无路可走了。根本不可能重新选择了。”  
“你闭嘴！”杜库有些慌了，他的手愈发颤抖了起来。  
“你的内心藏不住的。达斯西迪厄斯会像利用完我一样，把你也像垃圾一样丢弃的。给你自己留一条后路吧。杜库”  
杜库收起手。然后朝镜头做了一个手势。画面熄灭了。  
片刻，又出现另外一个房间。这间房间充满着贵族气息，奢华的书桌前，一个全息通信仪闪起了红灯，旁边放着一双剑柄，欧比旺认出那是阿萨吉文翠斯的光剑。杜库没有理会通信仪。只是看着面前碎掉的贝壳，用手摩挲着。机器人的声音传过来。“您真的需要接一下。”  
杜库按下了一下按钮，达斯西迪厄斯的蓝色身影出现在他的面前。他谦卑地低下头。等待着达斯西迪厄斯的指令。  
“杜库伯爵，你这次太让我失望了。”  
杜库还没有回复，就发现自己的喉咙被扼住，透不过气来的看着前方。  
“我说过，除掉尤达，这已经是第四次失败了。”  
杜库突然那股力量消失了，他抬起头。“前两次是文翠斯的失误！”杜库辩解道。  
“就是那个被你清理门户的失败的门徒?”西迪厄斯阴险的声音让人毛骨悚然。  
“Toydaria和Vjun都是文翠斯的失误。”杜库放低语速。★(注:Toydaria是TCW101那集的故事)  
“那么吉奥诺西斯那次呢？”西迪厄斯的声音刺透了杜库。  
杜库一个颤栗。“我只为您服务。”  
“泰拉纳斯！”这次西迪厄斯称呼的是杜库的西斯尊号。“你还爱着你的老师父?”  
杜库嘴角微微颤动，停顿片刻。“他是死去的杜库大师的老师父。不是我泰拉纳斯的。”  
“很好，很好！你还记得自己的身份。”西迪厄斯冷笑道。  
西迪厄斯的身影消失后，欧比旺注意到杜库眼中充满了愤怒。  
“主人，我不得不说上次次失败与他有关，他秘密召见您去科洛桑，”  
“住嘴，还轮不到你这个机器人评价我的师父。”杜库的话听起来有些恼怒，但欧比旺可以听得出他是在故意说的。  
“这一切就像这个贝壳一样，无法复原了。尤达大师是对……(Master Yoda is righ……)”杜库突然停住。片刻又继续说。“尤达错了。错的太离谱了。”  
欧比旺注意到尤达睁大了眼睛，拄着的那根拐杖微弱地发出声响。  
“我们是什么，孤独，孤独，还是孤独……”杜库用原力将贝壳丢到了一旁的垃圾桶里。“我已经无法重新选择了。”  
画面再次更替，这次画面是在无形之手号，帕尔帕廷被绑在身后的椅子上，杜库皱眉，俯视着影像。欧比旺注意到那是自己和阿纳金正和另一台电梯打着交道。  
“师父，我建议是否再给肯诺比最后一次机会？对建立帝国的政治合法性来说，有他这样正直的绝地支持将是非常宝贵的。”

“啊，是的。肯诺比。”帕尔帕廷的声音和蔼起来，“你一直对肯诺比很有兴趣，不错吧？”  
欧比旺看到这里不自然地抱起双臂。  
杜库静默了几秒后，平淡地说:“不错。他的师父是我的学徒；某种意义上他几乎算是我的孙辈——”  
“他年纪太大。被灌输的太多。被绝地的错误认识彻底毒害了。难道我们在吉奥诺西斯上没有达成共识吗？在他心目中，他只为原力本身服务；面对这样的信念，现实不值一提。”  
杜库叹了口气，“如您所愿！”  
“你还在犹豫什么，今天克诺比必须死。死于你手。他的死可能是最终将天行者牢牢缚住，永远为我所用的关键所在。”帕尔帕廷命令到。  
“遵命！”杜库极不情愿的回复。说完就离开了那个房间。  
画面又变了，这次只是一条命令。  
“去2号停机坪，回到塞伦诺，将你的存储的信息全部清空。绝对不能给任何人看。”  
客厅里只有冷寂，欧比旺看了看尤达，感觉自己想问太多的问题了，但现在却什么也问不出来。  
“When you fall ,catch you I will.”尤达自言自语到。“上次在Vjun，就差一点就成功了我，拯救过你，可是……诶”尤达摇摇头。“复原破碎的贝壳无法，但，重新选择你可以。”  
欧比旺突然意识到上次在Vjun，他和阿纳金很可能犯了一个不可弥补的错误，原以为去救深陷险境的尤达，没有想到他们却破坏了尤达大师的安排。那日尤达生气的面孔再次浮现在他的眼前，然而一切都无法挽回了。  
他曾记起，在吉奥诺西斯的时候，他原以为那句“奎刚对你的评价一直很高，我真希望他现在还在世”是虚情假意，现在回忆起，却显得无比真诚。也许杜库背弃了绝地之道，但他却没有割舍那种感情，对奎刚的，对尤达的情意。  
欧比旺和尤达塞伦诺之旅结束了，他们各自踏上了自己的路，飞船抵达了塔图因的港口，他缓缓地走下飞船，把小卢克紧紧地裹在怀里，生怕风沙吹到他。他突然觉得到拉尔斯家是如此遥远，每一步都那么沉重，  
堕落黑暗面的绝地很多，自己师父奎刚的前徒弟，梅斯温度的徒弟德帕·比巴拉，陷害阿索卡的卢米娜拉·昂杜丽的徒弟巴丽思·奥菲。他有时候在想，当师父精心教导的徒弟堕落到黑暗面的时候，作为师父会怎么样，心痛，还是真的要对自己的徒弟痛下杀手，他们真的忍心吗？★(注:德帕比巴拉投入黑暗面详见《西斯复仇》小说开头，虽然后来回归光明面成为凯南.贾勒斯的师父了)  
帕德梅的话仍然回荡在他的耳畔。“他的内心还是有善良的一面的。”  
是的，他们内心都有善良的一面，杜库留下的影像再次证明了这一点，尤达大师得知杜库堕落黑暗面后尝试过拯救杜库，而不是把他推向更黑暗的边缘，欧比旺突然觉得自己犯了一个大错误，把阿纳金留在穆斯塔法等死很可能会将他推入更黑暗的边缘。他叹了口气，看着绵延不断的沙丘，感觉到无助和疲惫，怀里的卢克动了一下，把他从回忆拉回到现实。  
等待新的希望的曙光。他突然想到在绝地圣殿他的话，新的希望。他低头看了看怀里的卢克，这不就是新的希望嘛，我会等到你长大成人，我会等到你将带领我们走向光明的那一天。就像我当年相信你的父亲阿纳金会成为最伟大的绝地一样。我不会再次失败了。  
而杜库的影像更像一个遗产，一个时刻提醒他的警钟。他要学还有太多太多了。尤达的睿智，尤达的信任，以及尤达的教导。他会慢慢地将这一切传承下去，直到他再也不会犯错。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文我产了将近一个月了，今天终于写完了，自从语 c 杜库后，发现杜库的很多不为人知的故事，尤达和杜库的师徒情谊，杜库和奎刚的师徒情谊等等。于是痛下决心决定发DQ的粮。  
> 与此同时推荐阅读(也就是这篇文章参考了那些资料)  
> 《尤达:黑暗交汇》我的LOFTER上有转载部分翻译，有能力者真的可以去看原文。  
> 《绝地传承》真正的传承，尤达，杜库，奎刚，欧比旺，阿纳金四代师徒的故事。  
> 漫画《摩尔:达索米尔之子》杜库和摩尔的对决。  
> LOFTER链接
> 
>  
> 
> http://nyssahsueh.lofter.com/post/1cc08641_b4ffba6
> 
> 最后最后，感谢在写这篇文帮助过我查资料的小伙伴们。


End file.
